


A rose for your thoughts

by EllyZeller (meganechansan)



Series: Wooing an Assassin is harder than I thought [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, and i should stop using tags like this, one of my first ones really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganechansan/pseuds/EllyZeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bunch of white roses on Malik's desk, and no one in sight who could have put them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A rose for your thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted also in ff.net, the very first AC fic I wrote and... yeah. Enjoy!

**A rose for your thoughts**

  
**By:** _Ellyzeller_  


* * *

He frowned and for a whole minute stared at the bundle of... flowers on top of the counter, before directing a full glare towards a pair of shaking and visibly nervous novices in front of him.

"What-? Did you"

"They were here when we came! I swear!" all but yelled one of the poor guys before the other bowed deeply and shoved a package on the Dai's direction, leaving Malik to stare at the leather bag with an annoyed expression. "The items you sent for... can we-"

He shushed them and they stood there trembling in silence, watching the Dai turn his gaze from the bag and set it fully on the counter, analyzing the flowers.

He was in... shock. There, in front of him was a bundle of the most beautiful, pure white roses he had seen in his life. And somehow he never noticed anyone entering the Bureau and leaving them there, if what the novices told him was true.

Somehow he got too concentrated on his maps and someone, a novice, an assassin, damn SOMEONE, entered the Bureau without the Dai noticing it and left him a bundle of beautiful roses.

Which got him a little surprised because of how sweet their scent was, filling the whole room of it.

He could have been killed for a moment and someone instead left him with a bundle of roses.

A gasp from one of the boys startled him out of his thoughts, and he frowned.

"Out, and take those... white things with you." he said, throwing them said bunch of white roses and turning around.

He heard the clumsy steps of both novices making a hasty retreat and huffed to himself.

Seriously, couldn't he get a time without someone ruining his good mood?

Just as if fate wanted to slap him in the face, he heard a too well known voice behind him and had to refrain the impulse of shoving his head against the bookshelf and knocking himself unconcious.

"Safety and peace Malik. Having a good day?"

 _Patience, Malik, do not let him get to you today._ Just the man he wanted so badly to avoid today.

"What are you doing here, Altair?" he replied, going through some books and trying his hardest to stay calm and collected."Surely you have better things to do than coming here and-"

"I have some spare time today" said Altair with a shrug, and Malik could listen the soft steps approaching "and I thought you could use some company here..."

"Then you should spend it training instead of coming here and being a bother." he replied annoyed, ignoring the last comment.

He heard Altair snicker behind him, making him raise his eyebrow in curiosity and wanting so badly to turn around and discover the cause for said snicker, but decided against paying the man too much attention and kept rearranging the maps.

"Yeah, training..." Altair muttered, and his words sounded a bit slurred, making the Dai stop his previous attempts at ignoring him.

 _The hell?_ Was Altair drunk? His nose recognized the distinctive smell of alcohol mixed with the faint scent of roses. He was just about to turn when he felt another body press against his back and before he had the time to even talk, something light and soft was caressing the back of his neck and he had to let out a startled gasp, shivering at the touch.

"If I can still snuck up on you, training is not that necessary." Altair purred and pressed himself against Malik, who with a bit of an effort turned and blushed furiously when he found Altair's lips just an inch away from his.

"You are _drunk_ " the Dai stated, trying his hardest to still remain in calm, and his heart skipped a beat when the other smiled sadly and sealed their lips with a chaste kiss that threw Malik's mind into a mess."A-anyway, I don't recall you sneaking up on me." he retorted a little breathlessly, not even bothering to think about running away anymore because it felt good, it felt wonderful and after a pair of more intense kisses he was holding onto dear life to Altair's shoulder because suddenly his knees felt like water.

"I needed some extra courage." Altair murmured against the other's lips and Malik's eyes widened when a white rose was pressed to his cheek."And about sneaking..."

"You! I don't- _mphn!_ "

It wasn't that bad if Altair was the one who was sneaking into the Bureau, Malik realized that night, after finding out his counter wasn't the only place covered in roses...

-FIN-


End file.
